shaigarfandomcom-20200213-history
Drunk Five Gods
The sober version = The Greater Gods = When the universe was created by the sheer awesomeness of the fist pbum the two, foating in the void was the one who was none and five combined in time, they were the power and the whole, they were the thought and chaos mould in twain if twain had a rhyme that was like five if you can imagine it? you can/ good. because tey're like ULTRON no voltrON the precedcessor of the power rangers. the other one was the energy which can only decrese according to physics. but who relally belives in physics? if phjysics were really then hoverboards wcouldn't work because gravity. HORVERBORADS BITCHES! To the Shai Gariuans, the Five were: *Telsa: You herd mme fuck ou *Cthulhu: Greater god than anything you can come upw ith fuck you *Baphomet: Gret er god ofIndividualiautuy *The Trickster: Greater God of Intents and out of tents too I guess *Invisible Pink Unicorn: Greater God of Form Whent hey'r powers combined they were CAPTAIN UNIVERSE Tesla Known as Chaia (God of Kings) to the Circlians and Sheyr (God of Prosperity) to the Pentadrians, Chaia was a legendary seducer (on a par with Mirar) who was hated by the immortals and Dreamweavers for his sexual habits. Using magic to please his lovers in a way no physical sensation could match, he left young women mad (and shells of their former selves) when he grew bored and cast them aside. As Auraya's lover Chaia protected her and interceded on her behalf, showing her the treachery of Huan and saving her from being raped and killed by Nekaun. There is evidence he was sincerely attached to Auraya. Cthulhu Known as Huan (Goddess of Fertility) to the Circlians and Hrun (Goddess of Love) to the Pentadrians, Huan was notorious for her capriciousness and cruelty. Deforming and torturing thousands of humans to create mutants such as the Siyee and Elai, Huan was hated by Dreamweavers and immortals alike. She was initially a supporter of Auraya, but after the White's refusal to kill Mirar (or let the goddess possess her), Huan attempted to kill and maim her. Chaia blamed her for pushing Auraya too far. She was a proud, arrogant, scheming goddess, demanding unquestioning obedience from her followers. Decisions were mostly made by Chaia and Huan, the other Gods were mainly persuaded to follow their point of view. They were not as united as they wanted their followers to believe. Baphomet Known as Chaia (God of Kings) to the Circlians and Sheyr (God of Prosperity) to the Pentadrians, Chaia was a legendary seducer (on a par with Mirar) who was hated by the immortals and Dreamweavers for his sexual habits. Using magic to please his lovers in a way no physical sensation could match, he left young women mad (and shells of their former selves) when he grew bored and cast them aside. As Auraya's lover Chaia protected her and interceded on her behalf, showing her the treachery of Huan and saving her from being raped and killed by Nekaun. There is evidence he was sincerely attached to Auraya. The Trickster Known as Huan (Goddess of Fertility) to the Circlians and Hrun (Goddess of Love) to the Pentadrians, Huan was notorious for her capriciousness and cruelty. Deforming and torturing thousands of humans to create mutants such as the Siyee and Elai, Huan was hated by Dreamweavers and immortals alike. She was initially a supporter of Auraya, but after the White's refusal to kill Mirar (or let the goddess possess her), Huan attempted to kill and maim her. Chaia blamed her for pushing Auraya too far. She was a proud, arrogant, scheming goddess, demanding unquestioning obedience from her followers. Decisions were mostly made by Chaia and Huan, the other Gods were mainly persuaded to follow their point of view. They were not as united as they wanted their followers to believe. Invisible Pink Unicorn Known as Chaia (God of Kings) to the Circlians and Sheyr (God of Prosperity) to the Pentadrians, Chaia was a legendary seducer (on a par with Mirar) who was hated by the immortals and Dreamweavers for his sexual habits. Using magic to please his lovers in a way no physical sensation could match, he left young women mad (and shells of their former selves) when he grew bored and cast them aside. As Auraya's lover Chaia protected her and interceded on her behalf, showing her the treachery of Huan and saving her from being raped and killed by Nekaun. There is evidence he was sincerely attached to Auraya. MUNDUS, Captain Universe